PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT: PATHOLOGY AND TISSUE INFORMATICS CORE The Pathology and Tissue Informatics Core (PTIC) combines a centralized mechanism for expert tissue handling services and performance of tissue-based assays by highly qualified, experienced personnel with a state-of-the- art integrated informatics infrastructure which provides tools for 1) scheduling and tracking specimen collection, 2) histopathological and clinical annotation of acquired samples including virtual slide images and 3) maintaining linkage of genomic and other resultant translational data generated by Projects 1 through 4 proposed in this renewal with these samples. The PTIC will consent, collect, de-identify, process, bank and distribute annotated, high-quality breast tumor, blood and urine samples from patients participating in SPORE clinical trials and/or enrolled in the Vanderbilt Breast Tissue/Body Fluids Repository protocol, while protecting patient confidentiality by de-identification of specimens upon distribution. The PITC will provide investigators with specialized technical and interpretative histology services including expertise in developing, performing and evaluating immunohistochemistry (IHC) and fluorescence in situ hybridization (FISH) assays, TIL assessments, tissue Q/A and preparation for nucleic acid extraction for sequencing-based assays and oversight on optimal utilization of each sample. Partnering of tissue services and Vanderbilt-Ingram Cancer Center (VICC) Research Informatics Shared Resource (RISR) unifies the expertise required to create the Triple Negative Breast Cancer (TNBC) Atlas Collaborative, a unique resource focused on TNBC cases interrogated in this renewal as well as prior SPORE grant cycles, that integrates translational data generated in multiple systems into a comprehensive resource of over 500 TNBC cases with subsequent local and public dissemination for secondary use of research data including submission to the American Association for Cancer Research (AACR) Project GENIE and NCI Genomic Data Commons (GDC).